Fullmetal Alchemist 100 Theme Drabble
by KaylaKitty
Summary: This is my introduction to the 100 Theme Drabble meme, please enjoy! :D
1. Introduction

**The Fullmetal Alchemist 100 Themed Drabble Of Doom**

**Theme:** _Introduction_

**Characters:**_Winry Rockbell & Pinako_

**Word Count:**_625_

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any of the awesome characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. :'c_

**Authors Notes:**_Hello everyone! I've decided to try and take on the challenge! I'll try to get a new drabble out one or two every two days. :3 Enjoy!_

**The Very Beginning**

The blonde girl was miserable. She sat on the front porch of her old home, her young dog named Den in her hands as tears flowed down from her bright blue eyes to her rosy cheeks. Why had this happened? She wrapped her arms tightly around the warm dog and sniffled.

_First mom and dad... and now Edward and Alphonse? Whose next, grannie Pinako?_

She felt herself grow colder at the thought of losing the only relative she had left. She couldn't live without her dear old Grandmother who had helped her get over her parents death, and even now her grandmother had tried coaxing the young blonde to calm down as two more important people in her life left.

Ed and Al had been her best friends, and after their mother died... Things went downhill. Their mother was beautiful, and Winry could say that she had admired their mother, she was strong, from what Granny had told her. Winry wasn't quite sure why that was until she was much older than now, but as for this moment she took her Granny's word for everything.

As she tried to pull herself back together, the old woman entered the front porch, a pipe tucked neatly away between her lips as she stood beside the cry girl who was neatly sitting on the bench swing.

Things were silent between the two as Winry sniffled and sobbed her heart out, mourning over the leaving of two more important people.

"You know..." Granny Pinako had started, pulling the pipe from her mouth and staring out into the distance. "You remind me quite a bit of your mother, Winry."

The words stunned the young girl and she immediately rose her head to look over at her grandmother.

"I-I do?"

"You do. She'd get exactly as emotional as you if two people she cared deeply for had left. But you know what your mother did until they returned?"

Winry listened with interest. She hadn't known too much about her mother, but then again what kid does?

"What would she do?" The blonde asked hesitantly, Den reaching up and licking the tears away from the female's cheeks.

"Your mother would see it as a new beginning, another chapter to write about in her journal. She would wait, and have hope that one day her loved ones would return to her." Granny Pinako said, finally looking over at Winry.

Winry took these words to heart. Her grandmother was absolutely right... She shouldn't be sorrowful over her friends starting their own adventure, she should be happy for them, and use her energy to succeed in other things other than crying.

"I remember when your father was sent a few towns over as a surgeon needed in the line of duty, your mother had to be left behind due to her pregnancy with you. She was sad at first, but she picked herself up and everyday I saw her in the kitchen, scribbling away in her journal, knowing that it was for the best to have been left here in this house."

"She had hope, and that paid off the day your father had come home. It was a beautiful reunion, and not long afterward you were born." Granny Pinako had finished, taking her pipe to her lips again. "Your mother was a beautiful woman, and I'm sure when you grow up Winry, you'll be just like her."

Winry stiffened a bit at those words. Granny left the girl outside by herself for a few minutes until she came in. She didn't say anything to the old woman and instead the young girl headed upstairs to her room.

A few days later, Pinako had seen Winry, scribbling away in a journal at the kitchen table.

Yes, that is my introduction to my 100 themed oneshot/drabble thing for Fullmetal Alchemist! :D Please review 3


	2. Love

**The Fullmetal Alchemist 100 Theme Drabbles Of Doom**

**Theme:**_ Love_

**Characters:**___Winry Rockbell & Edward Elric_

**Word Count:**_1978_

**Disclaimer:**_I__ don't own any of the awesome characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. :'c_

**Authors Notes:**_Part two of my drabble theme~!_

**Settling Down is Hard To Do**

Returning home was always a hard thing to do for the eldest Elric brother. Usually what awaited him was a hit in the head with a wrench or screaming and a trip into his inner most fears. All of which, he never particularly liked. But then again, that was when he would break his automail every two weeks, and Winry would obviously be upset about that. However, this time would be different. Much different, he had more than just fulfilled his promise of returning with Alphonse in his original body (even though it was a bit malnourished at the moment), he had a bigger surprise for the blonde who he had put off seeing ever since that confrontation a week back where he had promised to save the world from The Promised Day.

The two brothers walked in sync, and Edward couldn't help but feel as though he was on top of the world. Not only had he gotten his brother's body back, he had fulfilled his promise to Winry, and now he can focus on the more simpler, finer things in life. Like, getting married and having a family. Edward was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that his brother had pointed out that the Rockbell home was a few hundred feet ahead of them.

"What did you say Al?" He asked, a half-assed grin on his face as he looked over to his brother. He couldn't believe how well his body had matured from the other side of the gate, and it feel exhilarating to see his brother in anything other than the suit of armor he was stuck with for the past few years.

"The Rockbell house is just ahead." Al said smiling back at his older brother, they picked up the speed a bit and soon enough they were out front. They were greeted by the old dog, Den, who started barking at the two. More particularly though, he barked at Alphonse. He had no idea who this stranger was, and of course couldn't be blamed for being upset.

"No, Den! It's me, Alphonse!" The male called out, smiling as the dog tilted it's head to the side in confusion. Soon enough, the big dog came bounding down the stairs and jumped onto the dark haired male and knocked him to the ground, greeting him with long wet licks. The two brothers immediately began laughing.

Inside, the blonde, tireless, woman was writing in her journal, scribbling away about how worried she had been for the two brothers. What if they never came back? What if they had died saving everyone from The Promised Day?

She felt guilty, having made Edward promise such a huge responsibility.

As she lowered her head onto the table with a sigh, a disturbance could be heard from outside the Rockbell residence. She rose her head after a few minutes, hearing Den barking, followed by laughter. She furrowed her brow as she looked towards the door.

"Customers?" She mumbled, climbing up from her seat and heading into the main room. She had passed by a large cork board of pictures, one that she admired breifly before she headed to the front door. Sprawled upon the cork board was pictures from childhood, of Winry, Edward, Alphonse, her parents, Granny Pinako and Edward and Alphonse's mother. A lot of them were happy memories, of the three children together as they enjoyed their youth that had ended way too soon.

Winry's hand stopped on the brass doorknob as she heard a familiar voice outside, her eyes widening. Could it really be who she thinks it is?

She opened the door after holding her breath, and was greeted with the smiling faces of two familiar boys who had grown into men. One of the faces she hadn't seen in years, and immediately Winry felt tears well up in her eyes.

"We're home!" The brothers voices chorused together, and almost immediately Winry leaped from the porch onto the two brothers and tackled them to the ground. Tears flowed down her cheeks, only this time though, they were of happiness.

"Welcome home, you idiots!" She said, a smile plastered on her lips as she stared down at the two before her.

* * *

><p><p>

After things had settled in, and all the talk was done the three were free to enjoy their time together. Winry was in the kitchen, preparing her apple pie for Alphonse, just as promised when Edward entered the kitchen silently.

Winry was humming to herself, putting the final touches on the dough before going to place it in the oven. She brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ears when a sudden voice startled her.

"Hey." Came the smooth voice of the eldest Elric. Winry gasped out, quickly turning and seeing a bouquet of flowers being placed infront of her. Immediately, the blonde blinked. She wanted to yell at Ed, and tell him not to sneak up behind her when she was baking, but how could she do that when he had gotten her flowers? Not just any flowers either, the pretty red roses that were rare to Reseembol?

Winry took the flowers and smiled happily, giving Ed an odd look. Why had he gotten her flowers?

"Ed, why-"

"Sorry for making you worry so much, Winry." He said, with that cheesey grin of his. "I know these past few years have been hard for you."

Winry bit her lower lip. Why was he so caring? Why was he so kind to her, even when she was at her worst? Why was she just noticing how _handsome_ he was? Or the fact that he was _taller_ than her?

She took the moment to take in everything about Edward's appearance. He was stronger, clearly, more broad in the shoulders, his face was much more handsome then it was before. She blushed a bit, when she noticed that she had been staring at him for too long.

"Uh- Thanks! It's no problem really, I've been able to deal! I'm just happy you and Al are back home now and we can now get together like a real family!" She mustered out all at once, averting her gaze from his.

Edward simply laughed.

After dinner and desert, Alphonse headed upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms to sleep, leaving her and Edward by themselves. The evening had gone by pleasantly, the three talked more about their adventures over dinner and afterward Alphonse apologized to Winry as well for making her worry.

Winry sat cross legged on the couch, a book placed neatly in her hands as she pretended to read. She couldn't help but notice how much more attracted she was to the elder Elric, ever since the death of their dear friend Maes Hughes. That's when she first began to notice her deep feelings for him, and now she could feel them come full circle. She loved him, she truly and utterly did.

He was brave when she couldn't be.

He was fighting when she couldn't.

He was protecting her when she was weak.

He cared for her when she felt like no one else did.

He was everything she believed a man should be, someone she could truly depend on in her own hour of need, even though he was quite hot headed.

Edward sat across from her on the opposite couch, examining the scar that was left from when he needed automail, before he got his arm back from the gate. However, he, himself found himself watching the blonde. She was beautiful, had fully grown into her body.

What once was a little girl, sat a woman with womanly curves and instincts. He reflected on how much they had both grown, being only eighteen and having already grown into fine adults. He had gotten taller than her, and he took great pride in that. He knew one day he would be taller than her, and he was happy that day finally came.

Her eyes remained the same though, full of hope and happiness... The deep blue hypnotized him from time to time and he couldn't help but notice how full her lips had gotten. She was gorgeous, everything a woman should be.

She had waited for him, for Alphonse, for whoever she needed to. She was emotional, and would cry when he couldn't. She would share his pain, and constantly wanted to share his burden. He loved her, and he knew he always had.

Now that they were older, he knew that he had a better chance of portraying that to her.

Without much warning, Edward coughed as if trying to catch her attention. Winry looked up from her book and smiled politely at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Edward shook his head.

"No, I was just curious if you would like to take a walk with me."

Winry wasn't sure exactly how the two had ended up at the charred remains of the Elric's home, but she could feel a slight tension in the air as they had approached it.

"Ed? What are we doing here?" She asked, biting her lower lip. He looked a bit sad, but at the same time happy. It was confusing.

"Six years ago, Al and I burnt down our home." He mumbled, turning and facing her. "But you remember that, don't you?"

Winry bit her lip harder, nodding.  
>"Yeah, I do... It was the day you left me and Granny here. When you first started on your journey to get you and Al's body's bad to normal."<p>

Edward nodded,

"But it also symbolizes something else," He said staring into her blue eyes. "It was the day I charred away the past, and there's a reason why I brought you here."

Edward held his breath, closing his eyes. He was nervous and Winry felt more confused than ever. Her hands were buried in her pockets as Edward suddenly reached in and grabbed her hands. He pulled them out into the cool Spring air and held the tightly between his own.

"I brought you here because..." He tried to find the right words, his hands warming hers. "Because, I want to begin the future with you, Winry. I want to rebuild this house, I want to start over again, with you."

Winry blushed faintly, unsure of exactly he was asking for.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked, looking from the remains of the Elric home to Edward himself.<p>

"Winry, I... I want to make this _our _home, I want to make you Mrs. Winry Elric, I want us to be happy together, I want to start a family and grow old together. I want you to accept me as your husband." He said, all together, calm and cool. He kept his eyes closed, only opening them after a few moments of silence.

When he did open them, the face in front of him was filled with tears and his first thought was that he had said something wrong, that she didn't want this and that he made a complete jackass out of himself. But the smile on her lips said otherwise.

"Edward, you're such a jerk. You know just how to make me cry." She said, in a joking tone, sniffling a bit and quickly nodded her head. "Yes, a thousand times over, yes."

With that the two hugged tightly, Winry burying her face in the male's shoulder as he held her. He had a satisfying smile on his face and soon enough the two pulled apart just enough to place a soft, tender kiss on each others lips. The future can now officially begin, and Edward had achieved starting it out right.

The two went home that night, happy. They announced their engagement the next morning, and from there, their happily ever after couldn't turn bad.


End file.
